In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/549,131 filed Apr. 13, 2000, (TRANSVI.007A) entitled “Specialized Hollow Fiber Membranes for In-Vivo Plasmapheresis and Ultrafiltration,” there are disclosed elongated hollow microporous fibers having an asymmetrical fiber wall characterized by having a lower mass density adjacent to the inner wall surface extending along the interior lumen of the fiber and a higher mass density adjacent to the outer wall surface. Such a fiber wall morphology and pore structure provide unique characteristics necessary for separating blood plasma and/or plasma water in-vivo where continuous extraction of cell-free plasma or ultrafiltered plasma water and its associated toxins is carried out within the blood vessel of a patient or animal. Conventional hollow fibers or filter membranes such as those used in dialysate filter devices are unable to successfully perform in-vivo, intravascular plasma separation, becoming clogged within a very short period of time, e.g., minutes, as proteinaceous materials, blood platelets, and other components rapidly occlude the membrane pores. Moreover, conventional dialysate hollow fiber membrane filters do not perform satisfactorily in-vivo because of the relatively high flow rate of blood at the exterior fiber surface and relatively low lumen pressure as compared to dialysate filter apparatus conditions in which plasma separation is carried out at relatively low flow rates and high trans-membrane pressures. For example, typical in-vivo blood flow within a vena cava is about 2.5 L per minute, while blood flow through typical dialysate filter apparatus is nearly stagnant, e.g., about 0.42 ml per minute per fiber. Intravascular trans-membrane pressure is typically about 50 mm Hg or less, as compared to 100-300 mm Hg used in extracorporeal dialysate filters. Conventional dialysate filter membranes have little structural strength which, although acceptable in an encapsulated dialysate filter environment external to the body, are not suitable for introvascular use.